Qué no Hacer para Convertirte en una Death Scythe
by Alaka-Dan
Summary: Si es la primera vez que logras conseguir las 99 almas de kishin y estás por ir por la de la bruja, es mejor que leas ésta guía, a no ser claro, que quieras volver a reunir todas esas almas. R&R
**Qué no Hacer para Convertirte en una Death Scythe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si eres un arma y al fin has logrado conseguir tus 99 almas de kishin y sólo te falta el alma de una bruja para convertirte en Death Scythe; o eres un técnico y estás por conseguir el alma de una bruja para tu arma y compañero, esta guía te será muy útil. Aquí tendrás 5 consejos para evitar que: tu pelea terminé en desastre, pierdas el alma de la bruja —o en su defecto, que la bruja te gane— y tengas que empezar desde cero.

 **1.- Éste no es momento para pelear, no importa que tu arma —o tú— sea un tacaño necio que cree tener siempre la razón. Si empiezan a pelear en medio de la batalla, ten por seguro que ya valiste, la bruja te ganará, te quitaran tu 99 almas y tendrás que empzar de nuevo con la recolección.**

—Soul,—habló la peliceniza, al nombrado sólo contestó con un gruñido en su forma de guadaña— al fin conseguimos reunir las 99 almas otra vez—apretó el mango con fuerza— no vayas a arruinarlo de nuevo, quieres.

—¡¿Qué no lo arruine de nuevo?!—Soltó a los 4 vientos el chico hecho una furia total— ¡Te recuerdo que no la cague yo solo!

—¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste tú solo!—contratacó ella— ¡Fuiste tú quien entró al baño de Blair y no hizo por ser un pervertido!

—¡Y no fui yo quien se puso a llorar en medio de la calle al creerse me actuación de cuarta!

—¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo llorona?!

Se enfrascaron de tal modo en la discusión, que no se percataron de la presencia de un tercero. Una niña de cabello rojo, piel nivea y ojos azules los observaba, tenía un vestido naranja con detalles blancos por debajo de la rodilla, unas orejas de zorro en la cabeza, tres bigotes de en cada mejilla y una esponjosa cola de zorro atrás. Los observó sonriendo, esperando a que se percataran de su existencia, pero al no obtener resultado, atacó.

— _¡Foxy, foxy, canyon expansive!*—_ Un rápido movimiento de manos y una gran explosión llegó hasta ellos callando sus gritos.

Cayeron a varios metros de dstancia del lugar inicial en el que estaban.

—¡Soul! ¡Es ella, ella es la bruja!

—¿Esa mocosa?—la miró incrédulo— ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

—¿A quién le llamas mocosa, _stray dog*?—_ Los miró con sadismo y atacó de nuevo— _¡Fox, fox, attack fire!*_

Lo que parecía la silueta de un zorro hecho de fuego corrió en si dirección y con suerte lo esquivaron.

—¿Eso te convence?—Cayó al suelo en cuclillas— Es Kyouby* la bruja zorro. Podrá ser pequeña, pero es escurridiza y tramposa como un zorro, varios han peleado antes con ella, sin conseguir buenos resultado. No lo estrepees.

—No lo estrepees tú, tabla andante.

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

—¡Además de plana sorda!

Y volvieron a enfrascarse en la discusión, la pelirroja no dudó y lanzó uno de sus mejores hechizos mandándolos a volar bastante lejos y dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. Sí, parece que ese par tendrá que volver al 1.

 **2.-Procura que tu compañero no engan manías extrañas, sea supersticioso ni tenga miedos estúpidos. Si tu compañero cumple con uno o todos los puntos antes mencionados o más —mándalo todo a la mierda porque ta valista, te lo advierto—, que la caza de la bruja no sea en un lugar: desordenado, con gatos negros —grietas en el suelo o escuadras por todo el lugar—, ni con fama de ser un antiguo cementerio indio.**

—Nee, Kid-kun, nee-chan, ¿Por qué escogimos éste lugar?—Preguntó la menor de las las hermanas Thompson.

Tardó en obtener respuesta, pues el shinigami, se hayaba muy ocupado enriqueciendo por la falta de simetría en el castillo y su hermana pensaba más en lo que dijeron los aldeanos 'un castillo plagado de fantasma y muertos vivientes. El castillo de Drácula es más seguro' y no le hacía mucho caso a su hermana.

—¿D-Dijiste algo, Patty?

—Sí, ¿Por que escogimos éste lugar, ne-...?

No pudo terminar la frase, un ruido extraño acompañado de una gigantesca sombra se hizo presente al final del pasillo. La mayor de las hermanas, no lo pensó dos veces, tomó a su hermana y a su técnico —quién iba soltando quejas por no dejarle arreglar el suelo— y salió corriendo; lástima que no haya esperado para ver que sólo se trataba de un ratón arrastrando un trozo de metal.

 _ **3.-**_ **No importa si tu compañero no es necio, ni tienes miedos o manías, no estarás haciendo nada, en serio NADA, si tiene el ego más grande que Asia y cree que puede con Jackie Chan, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Goku y todos los Power Rangers juntos, con manos y pies atados mientras sostiene una cucara de plástico con la boca para defenderse.**

—Black Star—Tsubaki, en su forma de espada demoníaca, lo llamó, captó su atención enseguida— recuerda, mantente callado, no hagas escenas y sé lo más rápido posible, ¿De acuerdo?

El peliazul, que se encontraba sobre la rama más alta de un árbol, sólo asintió a modo de respuesta y regreso su vista al objetivo de ambos: La bruja de las serpientes, Aori Serpentini.

Sintió como su compañero tomó impulso y saltó, cruzó los dedos y rogó para que siguiera el plan, les había costado demasiado conseguir las 99 almas de kishim —más que todo por el ego del chico— y no estaba dispuesta a perderlas por tercera vez —sí, tercera, tan mal les estaba llendo— por descuido del ninja.

Cayeron al suelo de forma bastante silenciosa, tanto que ella se sorprendió, tanto por el silencio, como por la cercanía que tenían a la bruja, podían matarla sin que se diera cuenta. Los ojos de Tsubaki se iluminaron, al fin, después de todo este tiempo, tendría el alma de la... ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ese desgraciado ahora?

—¡YAHOO!—Gritó. Saltó a la rama más cercana y cayó frente a la bruja. Tan escandaloso como de costumbre exclamó —: ¡Prepárate, Aoiri Serpertini, te ha llegado la hora de ser acaba por el gran y fantástico Black St-…!

Y lo último que recuerda es ver un destello de luz y después despertar en la enfermería con Tsubaki sentada a su lado.

—Espero que a Maka-chan y s Kid-kun les esté llendo mejor

Como no, sigue soñando, cariño.

 **4.- Asegúrate, en serio, asegúrate, y hazlo bien, de que tu compañero no esté enamorado —ellos sueles hacer cosas realmente estúpidas cuando lo están— y si lo está, no vayan por la bruja el misma día que él/ella, pero si eres un necio total y lo haces, al menos que no esté enamorado de Kim Diehl.**

—Jackie, Kim, ¿Por qué esas caras, chicas?—preguntó Harvard cuando se toparon con ambas chicas. Se veían mal —bastante mal—, sus ropas hechas jirones, sus ceños fruncidos y sus caras sucias —muy sucias—

Kim ni siquiera se molesto en responder la pregunta, sólo desvió la vista molesta.

—Fuimos por la bruja—les respondió al fin Jacqueline— íbamos bien, pero Kim se resbaló, tratando de no caer hizo un mal moviento, pero fue suficiente para que la bruja nos ganará—explicó con resignación. Ambos chicos la miraban atentos— ¡Ahora tenemos que empezar de nuevo!

—Esto es una mierda—murmuró la pelirosa para sí misma.

En ese momento, Ox tuvo la que él creyó, la mejor de sus ideas y la que —seguía él creyendo— se ganaría el corazón de Kim por fin.

—Harvard y yo íbamos a una misión—los demás lo miraban confundidos —menos Kim, ella lo miraba con odio—. Prosiguió—. Hay al menos unas 54 almas en juego, pero pueden tomarla ustedes—ahora era Harvard quien lo miraba con odio—, digo sólo si quieren, tampoco tienen qu-

Ni siquiera lo procesó bien, Kim tomó el papel en sus manos y se fue corriendo sin decir nada... ¡Ahora sí que lo amaría!

Qué mal que no pudo empezar a fantasear, pues las manos de Harvard alrededor de su cuello, no se lo permitieron _._

 **5.- De nada va a servirte que sigas los 4 consejos anteriores si cumples con el último. Por nada, pero nada del mundo seas compañero de Scaliburt.**

—¿Y ahora por qué te detienes?—Preguntó Hero, ya hartó, por qué demonios había vuelto a ser el compañero de esa cosa.

—Es hora del té de las tres—respondió Scaliburt, sentado en una mesa blanca con una tasa en la mano—seguiremos luego

Al pobre rubio le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo —¡Pero si son las cinco de la tarde! por no decir que ya es la décima vez que páramos.

Le sostuvo la mirada al chico por un momento y soltó:

—Es mi hora de ir al baño.

Y Hero sólo lloró

Aunque a quién engaño, todos sabemos que si eres compañero de Scaliburt no consigues ni un alma.

 **1*: Zorrito, zorrito, cañon expansivo, o al menos eso es lo que quería que saliera.**

 **2*: Perro callejero.**

 **3*: Zorro, zorro, ataque de fuego.**

 **4*: Kyouby, es el nombre de la protagonista de la película 'Kyouby el zorro de seis colas'**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **F I N**

 **Sí, no es una alucinación, he regresado, luego de sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo, ahora con un nuevo nombre y un nuevo fic.**

 **Si hay algún error, ya sea ortográfico o en ls trama en general, una disculpa.**

 **¡Y más fics vienen llegando! :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima, pedazos de pizza!**

 **Att: Smotch.**


End file.
